


The Case of the Mysterious Sulfur

by colorofakiss



Series: Puppy Piles What Puppy Piles? [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I ship everyone with everyone, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Fic, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Paintball, Polyamory, Puppy Piles, Tanuki, Underage Sex, fluff bits, i'll tag things as they come up, raccoon demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofakiss/pseuds/colorofakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack keeps smelling rotten eggs, and Stiles doesn't know what it means but he's sure it's going to end in puppy piles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Training Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the next installation of Puppy Piles What Puppy Piles? The pack is training and Allison has a good idea. The sulfur will be getting to the wolves and they'll want to sort it out sooner rather than later. Poly feels are slow going, but then most of the pack is a little slow on the uptake lol. Puppy piles and tomfoolery expected for the next chapter. Thank you for reading this silly bit of fic. un-beta'd all mistakes are my own :)

Stiles sighed for the fifth time. He was sitting next to Allison on the Hale porch watching the pack "train." It looked like a lot of throwing each other around to Stiles, and apparently to Derek too, if his frustrated expression was anything to go by. Although, lately that look had a permanent residence on Derek's face, so Stiles couldn't really tell if Derek was actually frustrated or just bored. It was easy to see the problem. The problem was that no one trusted each other. Sure they trusted each other to sleep next to one another, but during training it was as if they didn't know one another. 

Except that wasn't exactly true. Scott trusted Isaac, at least a little bit. Their fighting style (Stiles snorted at this thought, as if "style" was what he was seeing, more like overgrown puppies having a tussle) showed that they favored each other. They were careful when facing off against each other and near ruthless when others attacked either one. Same went for Erica and Boyd. They fought together against the others and when they were matched together they didn't give it their all. Everyone beat on Jackson but for the few times Lydia had cleared her throat as a small but effective warning from her perch on a lounge chair. No one knew where the chair had come from, but no one questioned it either. Lydia had her ways. 

Derek was winning, but that didn't really surprise anyone. 

Allison winced in sympathy as Scott got thrown into a tree by Erica. She, at least, was getting better at tossing people into trees. 

 

To: Red Riding Hood

1:35 pm

this is going nowhere, they need help

Stiles grinned at Allison's text message. They had learned early on that their werewolf companions got irritated when the humans picked at their training. No amount of whispering was ever quiet enough, so they resorted to texting.

To: Princess Katniss

1:36 pm

no kidding. they r as coordinated as a group of baby deer. what r we goin to do bout it?

Allison giggled.

To: Red Riding Hood

1:37 pm

i've got an idea, but we r going to need supplies. supply run, then back here?

To: Princess Katniss

1:39 pm

this is prly going to piss off derek isn't it?

To: Red Riding Hood

1:40 pm

most likely. 

To: Bestie, WhatsaStiles

1:40 pm

Whatever the two of you are planning, I want in. By the way, Derek totally knows you're scheming, his forever constipated look has turned a little more scowly than is normal. 

 

Both humans looked up after reading Lydia's text to see Derek's eyebrows furrowed together, his forehead creasing in curiosity and apprehension. 

"We're uh, going to be right back, so keep, doing whatever it is that, you're huh, currently doing," Stiles tried to explain as Allison grabbed his hand to pull him towards her car. Lydia followed after them at a slower pace, her green heels threatening to pitch her onto the floor at the first sight of an upturned tree root. 

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Lydia asked after she had glared down Stiles for the passenger seat of Allison's car. 

"We're going to my house to pick up some training aids. I think they need some help," Allison replied. 

"They kind of suck at working together," Lydia observed.

"Yeah they do," Stiles said. "Does your house have your dad in it?"

"Probably? Is that a problem?"

"Uh, not really, just that he isn't really fond of me," Stiles remembered that whole confrontation.

"Yeah, well at least he isn't overtly fond of you, I know that he's has been keeping tabs on me," Lydia turned to glare at Allison. 

"Not just you, he's been keeping tabs on the entire pack," Allison said behind gritted teeth. Allison had had too many talks with her father about how much time she spent with the pack. The only reason he allowed her to have constant contact with them is because it was easier to keep an eye on them. 

"What? Why, I thought we were all squared away with him?" Stiles asked, the posessiveness in his voice recognizable to the girls. 

"We hunt those who hunt us remember? It means if anyone slips, we are obligated to put them down." Allison caught Stiles' eyes in the rearview mirror. She didn't have to worry about that though, she knew she would have to hunt them down if it ever came to the pack spilling human blood, but she felt safe knowing that Stiles would stop her. Stiles would keep them safe from her. 

"What about in self defense?" 

"Self defense is different, they're allowed to defend themselves."

"What about Peter?" Lydia asked attempting to be nonchalant. "He killed your aunt didn't he?" 

"He already died once, his coming back is something new that we had to deal with. A whole counsel of hunters fought over it, over Skype by the way, to decide his fate. The conclusion was we can't kill him until he's killed a human. It would be like a double execution." Allison was grateful for the verdict. Even though Peter liked to pretend he wasn't part of the pack, she was pretty sure Derek would see it as a slight. Lydia nodded, looking...relieved? Stiles couldn't tell, Lydia's face whenever she mentioned Peter, turned to ice. He couldn't blame her, Peter mentally tormented her and used her for his own gain. 

"So, what exactly is it that we're getting?" Stiles asked as they pulled into the Argent's driveway. Allison ignored him until they were all piled into her garage looking down at a set of paintball guns.

"These," she replied smugly. She held up two purple pistols, holding them out to Lydia. "Here, these were the ones I used when I was younger. I had my dad custom paint them," Allison said grinning. Lydia took them with a smirk forming on her face. 

"This, this, is actually not a bad idea," Stiles commented, picking up a semi-automatic. This would work perfectly, the pack would have to work as a team and he'd get to shoot Derek without hurting him. Awesome. 

"I thought we could place markers in the trees to section off an area of the woods," Allison said as she started to put the supplies into a large duffel bag. 

"Do you have matching paint pellets?" Lydia asked, looking far too gleeful. Allison held a packet of purple pellets up wordlessly. "This is going to be fun," Lydia said, putting the packet into her purse as Stiles and Allison started to walk out of the garage. 

"What's going to be fun," Chris Argent asked, coming to stop in front of the garage door. 

"Oh, we're going to play paintball," Allison answered, shrugging as if it was something they did every other week. 

"With Derek's pack?" Chris' eyebrows went up in question. 

"With my pack, yes," Stiles told the man blocking the way out, as he stepped forward. 

"Your pack?" Chris asked, stepping back a step. And, oh, wasn't that interesting. Stiles took another step forward and watched as Chris Argent stepped away from him. 

"Yes, mine."

"I was under the impression it was Derek's pack." Chris folded his arms across his chest. 

"It's ours, which makes them mine," Stiles asserted, watching in amusement as Chris continued to step backwards. Allison and Lydia followed behind Stiles, giving each other looks, confused as to what was happening. 

"That's right, I remember Allison telling me that you and Derek are together now." Stiles prentended to ignore the disdain he heard in Chris' voice. 

"Yep, we are." Stiles moved forward a little quicker and almost snorted as Chris picked up the pace, walking backwards into the driveway. This was very different than the time the Argents had essentially assaulted Stiles and Jackson. What was different now then...oh. Really? It couldn't be that...could it? "You're not allowed to touch me now that I'm with an alpha are you?" Stiles asked in amusement. 

Chris' mouth turned into a razor thin line. He tersely shook his head, no. Huh, there were perks to being with Derek, other than the obvious perk of being with Derek, Stiles thought. 

"Well, then we'll just be going," Stiles turned to the girls, nodding at them to get in the car. Allison hesitated, but Lydia pulled her along. 

"Stiles?" Chris asked with a hardness to his eyes, once the girls were inside the car.

"Yes?" 

"You say that they are yours, Derek's pack. Does that include Allison?" Chris' icy blue eyes bored into Stiles.

"Mr. Argent, Allison has been pack for a while now. She's earned her place."

"You protect those that are yours right? And Derek?" 

Stiles understood what Chris Argent was asking.

"Mr. Argent, you don't have to worry about her getting hurt from one of us. She's pack, and if I wasn't around to make sure she was okay, Scott would definitely make sure. I mean, you're letting them date, that has to count for something. And if by some reason, or all reasons, Scott isn't there, then you can bet that Derek would make sure she was safe. Derek would protect her just as well, if not more than our pups. He had human family members, he knows how to be careful around us." 

Chris nodded once before turning to go back inside the house. Not much for goodbyes, Stiles thought, getting inside the car.

"So, what was that about?" Allison asked once Stiles had buckled his seatbelt. 

"Just your father being a concerned father," Stiles answered. Allison frowned but didn't say anything back. 

"Hey, could we stop by my house real quick, I need to pick up something," Stiles requested, thinking about all of the fun this "training" was going to be.

************(a half hour later)

"So, wait you're going to what now?" Scott asked again, earning a groan from Erica, who was more than a little excited by this new training game. 

"Shoot you, you run, but not past the red marked trees," Lydia said slowly, hoping that her ennunciation would help. "The goal is to keep each other from getting hit. Our goal is to hit you as many times as we can. We've decided on a five second delay after each hit, so you have time to move before we shoot you again," Lydia looked each of the wolves in the eyes meaningfully. 

"Isn't this a little biased? I mean you won't go for Jackson," Erica pointed out, her wolf humming with the need to run. Jackson's smirk wilted as Lydia shot him in the shoulder, quicker than he could move out of the way. 

"Ouch, motherfucker," Jackson swore, moving his shirt so he could see the purple splatter left behind. "That actually hurt," Jackson scowled at Lydia. 

"Sorry, honey, can't play favorites," Lydia responded. Boyd tried to hide his laughter, but Isaac just let it out. Peter snorted from the porch. Lydia turned to him raising her gun, motioning to him. "You too," she said, pointing towards the rest of the pack.

"Me, too?" Peter's eyebrows furrowed, and yeah, Stiles could see the family resemblance. 

"You're a part of this pack, you need to be out here too. You don't get to skimp on training practices just because you're older." Lydia's tone was taking no prisoners. Peter stared for a moment before rolling his eyes. 

"This is ridiculous," Peter complained as he went to stand next to Derek, who wore an amused expression. 

"We're going to try and see how it goes for fifteen minutes. Remember, if you see a red marked tree you've gone too far and have to turn back, you can't pass one of those," Allison warned looking at the timestop on her watch. "Evasive manuevers on the ready...3...2...1," Allison counted, looking up to see that the pack had yet to move. Sighing, she lifted her gun and shot Scott, who was standing closest to her. A betrayed sound left Scott as the rest of the pack bolted for the woods. Allison levelled her gun to get ready to shoot again when Scott remembered the five second delay and fled. 

Lydia had already taken after the pack, heels left in the car, as she went barefoot. Stiles and Allison went into the woods at a slower pace, spreading out to flank the sides of the marked area. They had agreed beforehand that they would skirt on the outsides, while Lydia took the middle. They had kept the training area relatively small, as the point of the exercise was to work together, not just run for themselves. 

Stiles was halfway around his section when he heard rustling to his right. Getting low he kept silent, aiming his gun at torso level. 

"Shit, Lydia's ruthless," Stiles heard Erica say. He aimed his gun for her voice and shot twice, just to be sure. 

"Ow! ow! Oh fucking ow! Packmom you shot me in the chest!" Erica growled indignantly. Isaac's small chortle revealed his position and Stiles shot twice again. A tiny whimper wrung Stiles' heart but he stayed where he was. This is for their own good, he reminded himself. 

"You two, are too loud," Derek's voice filtered through the trees. Stiles shot at it, but didn't hear anything else as he got up to walk in the direction he heard Derek. He walked through the damp forest, his tennis shoes squishing in mud. 

"Going to grandmother's house?" Derek asked as he wrapped a hand around Stiles mouth, the other hand caging Stiles' gun to his body. Stiles made an embarrassing, "meep!", sound. Derek stood behind him, sniffing at his neck. He moved his hand off of Stiles' mouth, sliding it down to his throat. 

"Thought you'd appreciate the irony," Stiles commented, his heart starting to race as Derek exploited his neck kink. 

"I can't believe you're wearing this thing," Derek said about Stiles' red hoodie. 

"Well, Erica does call you 'Big Bad'. Not to mention everyone calling me some variation of Little Red Riding Hood." Stiles tried to wriggle the gun free, but Derek tightened his hold. With a quick turn of his body, Derek shielded Stiles as shots were fired. Stepping away from the red hooded teen, Derek nodded at Lydia before running in the opposite direction. 

"You haven't seen Peter have you?" Lydia asked, her eyes focused on Stiles. Stiles shook his head. "Damn," she muttered before stalking off. Lydia had one goal, just one since Allison handed her the purple guns. She was going to shoot that perpetually smug look off of Peter's face. 

Lydia wanted to hate Peter, she really, really did, but she couldn't. Without Peter she would have lost Jackson, and losing Jackson just wasn't an option. Still, Lydia wasn't fond of the manner in which Peter enacted his last masterplan. She was certain she wasn't going to like his next one either. If Stiles was warming up to the older wolf, then Lydia needed to keep an extra close watch on him. The pack would follow Stiles, one by one, until Peter got close enough to do real damage. Lydia planned on being prepared this time around. 

The strawberry-blonde had shot everyone but Peter. He hadn't been there for the earlier massacre and time was running out. 

"If you wanted an excuse to shoot me, you could've just asked," Peter's voice came from behind her. Whirling around, she quickfired shots off, hitting him four times in the chest. He didn't flinch, just stood there letting her shoot at him. Lydia noticed that he had green paint splatters on him. Allison had chosen green as her color. 

"I didn't think you'd let anyone shoot you," Lydia told him, as he started to circle her. She kept her gun trained on him, counting off five seconds in her head and shooting him for each five that went by. 

"Wasn't this supposed to be about working together? Your puppy didn't notice the hunter in the tree and I pulled him back." Peter delighted in the twitch in Lydia's eye.

"You helped Jackson? Why?" 

"It seems to be my thing. Jackson gets himself into bad situations and I fix them." Peter sighed as another purple splatter marked his shirt. He idly wondered if he could get the pack to go shopping. 

"Why?"

"I don't know why he doesn't look out for himself, maybe he's just incompetent."

"No, not Jackson. Me. Why me? You had Scott, you had Stiles, you even had a family member, why did you choose me?" Lydia tried to keep the tears at bay. She made herself feel only anger, anger she could deal with. 

"Because you're the smartest," Peter answered honestly. "I'm sorry, if it's any consolation." 

Lydia emptied the rest of the clip into his chest. 

"I don't need to have werewolf hearing to know when you're lying." Lydia didn't let herself flinch away from Peter's stare. 

A whistle signaled the end of the game. 

Lydia didn't say anything else as they walked back to the house. Derek raised an eyebrow at Lydia upon seeing the purple mess on Peter's shirt. She shrugged, going over to stand next to Jackson.

"There is no excuse! None! Bros don't shoot their bros in the crotch!" Scott exclaimed as he and Stiles met up with the rest of the pack in front of the house. Red splatters stained the front of Scott's jeans. 

"You startled me! I didn't have time to aim, I accidentally pulled the trigger!" Stiles tried to explain. 

"You shot him in the crotch, that's low, man," Jackson commented. The rest of the pack snickered. 

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Stiles defended himself. He sidled up next to Derek, who gave him a curious look. 

"Hey, we didn't do too bad," Allison pointed out, looking over the wolves and the various paint splotches. She noticed that Derek and Scott had the most paint. 

"It was fun! Except the part where mom shot me in the chest," Erica glared at Stiles. Two red splatters decorated her black tank top. 

"Oh my God! I couldn't even see you when I shot those!" 

"This wasn't a terrible idea," Derek told Allison over Erica and Stiles arguing. Allison beamed. 

"Terrible for our clothes though," Peter remarked. Derek gave him a look. 

"So? Showers and cuddles? Movie night?" Isaac asked, looking around hopefully. Training days usually turned into movie nights. Boyd bumped him companionably, nodding. Nods went around the pack. Stiles caught Peter going into the house. 

"We've been trying to get through the Friday the 13th movies, if you're interested, which you should be because they're horror movie classics, what with the campy gore, and really bad 3D effects that are hilarious, plus you know my dad is at Scott's this weekend and they probably aren't going out anywhere-"

"Argh! Stiles, we agreed not to talk about what happens when they are alone together!" Scott covered his ears with his hands. 

"So, you wouldn't have to worry about seeming like a creepy pedophile, which you aren't, except for the creepy part, so, I-"

"Alright already, I'll go," Peter almost growled, trying to stop the babbling teen. On the way to the cars, he caught Lydia's eye. What he saw almost made him want to roll over like a sorry puppy. Almost. Instead he looked away first, Peter had enough guilt inside of him without adding her to the mix.


	2. Showers and a Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' didn't know that when he became packmom, he'd be doing double loads of laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack is covered in paint and definitely needs some showers. General merriment occurs, a bit of tomfoolery, and massive amounts of fluffy bits. Oh yeah, and pack cuddles. un-beta'd all mistakes are my own :)

"Your bed, is gargantuan," Peter told Stiles, staring at the giant piece of furniture. "Where do you keep your clothes?" Peter couldn't look away from it, it was just too much and yet it made perfect sense for Stiles. 

"It has drawers, see?" Stiles pulled one out, letting Peter look into it. He saw bras and pink sweatpants next to a box of tampons. He gave Stiles a puzzled look. 

"Those are Erica's. Most everyone has claimed a drawer. I actually have the least amount of drawer space, but whatever, if it makes them more comfortable," Stiles shrugged. "I can wash those if you want, Derek has enough clothes here for the both of you," Stiles offered, gesturing towards Peter's shirt. 

"Don't bother with the shirt, it's a lost cause. I'd be grateful for the pants though. Since, Derek has decided he doesn't care whether you are crushed to death or not in his burnt out house, I actually have to do my laundry at a laundromat," Peter sighed. 

"I heard that!" Derek yelled from downstairs, where the rest of the male members of the pack were loitering. They were probably eating Stiles out of house and home. 

The girls had decided to take a group shower, saying something about saving on water. Stiles was a hundred percent sure he wasn't the only one who immediately thought of all the fun sexy things they could be doing. They had been in there for twenty minutes already, but Stiles could hear the blow dyer going which meant they would be done soon.

"Girls almost done?" Boyd poked his head into the room.

"Sounds like," Stiles responded as Peter looked over the pictures on the wall. Boyd went to the drawer Erica claimed, taking out her flat-iron. He plugged it in, then set it down on Stiles' desk. 

"Allison got you huh?" Stiles asked Boyd, looking over the green splotches that decorated his back. Boyd grinned. 

"I took pity on Scott. Allison sure wasn't playing favorites," Boyd grinned. Erica bounded in, in a cloud of strawberry scented lotion. 

"Awesome, I was hoping you'd remembered," she greeted Boyd. 

"You said you wanted it straight, right?" Boyd confirmed. She nodded and plopped herself in front of the computer chair he sat on. She had changed into black yoga pants and a purple sleep shirt. 

Lydia walked in, at a more subdued pace, and went to put her overnight bag into her drawer. She sat on the bed and rolled her eyes at the grooming that was going on. 

"You two are disgustingly cute," she commented. Erica laughed. 

"You want yours done?" The blonde wolf asked. Lydia made a considering face. 

"You mind?" Lydia asked Boyd, who was partioning off Erica's hair. 

"Nope. I curl too, if you don't want it straight." 

"A man of many talents, I like that," Lydia said making both Boyd and Erica laugh. Peter bit back the sarcastic comment that threatened to come out. He figured that picking on Stiles' pups in front of Stiles was a bad idea. 

"There's a lot of pictures of you and Derek sleeping," Peter pointed out. Peter noticed a few of Stiles drooling even.

"Ah, yes, creeperwolf senior, meet creeperwolf junior," Stiles motioned to Erica. Erica snorted. "Erica is the best at taking candid shots of the pack. And by candid shots I mean sleeping pics of Derek and I." 

"So, your dad knows about you and Derek?" Peter didn't have much praise for the Sheriff's detective skills, but the man would have to be blind not to notice these. 

"He unofficially knows, I think," Stiles made a face. "I'm unsure, but I'm sure he suspects something. Actually he sort of thinks that I'm having a large orgy every other day." 

"What about orgies?" Allison asked walking into the room, sounding too interested. Peter turned to raise an eyebrow at her. 

"Scott, it's your turn," Stiles shouted down, knowing that he could've just whispered. Sometimes, Scott needed more than a whisper to get him moving. 

"Just my dad thinking that we're having a huge orgy," Stiles told Allison, moving back into Peter to allow her to get to her drawer. Allison had on a pair of the softest purple sweatpants Stiles ever had the pleasure of washing and folding. If Stiles had less dignity he would've tried them on. 

"He must not mind too much because he bought you an accommodating bed for it," Allison observed, moving onto the bed next to Lydia. "Boyd, do you french braid?" Allison asked, watching him straighten Erica's hair by section. 

"Unfortunately. Erica kept sending me video tutorials until I learned."

"They have videos for that?" Stiles pondered. "Uh, not that I want to learn or anything," he added unconvincingly. 

"Are we ordering food?" Lydia asked as she got out her makeup kit to apply eyeliner.

"I'm putting my vote in for Thai because that pad thai was killer," Boyd spoke up. 

"Curry does sound delicious right now," Allison sighed, flopping backwards onto the bed.

"Thai is cool with me. I'll go get the menu we marked. Come on," Stiles nudged Peter. "I can show you the rest of the house. The laundry room is where I live, now that everyone has started keeping clothes here." Stiles half-heartedly glared at the accused, but only Alllison looked guilty. 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Derek, Jackson, and Isaac sat at the table concentrating on a map.

"Still can't find a pattern, huh?" Stiles asked.

"I thought maybe we should check the lunar cycle against the...smellings but it was a no go," Isaac replied in frustration.

"Garbage routes, bird migrations, weather forecasts, none of it matches," Jackson said exasperatedly.

"Has Lydia taken a look at these?" Peter asked, sitting down next to Isaac. 

"Yup, she has this whole thing on her computer but even she was stumped," Jackson answered.

"Well, then we're fucked," Peter laughed making everyone stare at him. 

"Jackson! You're up," Scott yelled down the stairs. Jackson gave one last look at the map before going upstairs. Stiles took his place at the table. He grabbed Isaac's glass of juice and took a sip from it. 

"Nobody has even seen anything yet. For all we know it's some sort of ecological anomaly and it's perfectly normal," Stiles remarked. Three pairs of eyes trained on him. "What?! That could happen right? For all we know all of you are overreacting," Stiles huffed. He passed Isaac his glass back, getting up to get his own. He turned to motion at Derek to see if wanted anything. Derek shook his head. 

"The pack wants Thai tonight, does anyone remember where I put the menu?" Stiles set his glass of water down to look through the kitchen drawers. "Ow, shit, oh hey I was looking for those scizzors," Stiles muttered, looking at the small cut on his finger. Derek sighed and got up, going over to the drawer that had the menu. He took the green folded paper and hit Stiles on the head with it. 

"Hey," Stiles complained, kicking Derek's shoe. Derek raised an eyebrow. "Here let me see what vegetarian specials they have," Stiles said, reaching out to take the menu. Derek quickly pulled it back. Forehead furrowing, Stiles reached out again only to have Derek sidestep him. "Seriously," Stiles grumbled, launching himself at Derek. The alpha got caught by surprise and the two went sprawling onto the kitchen floor. 

"Let me have it, you overgrown puppy!" 

"Not until you take that back!"

"Never!"

"Stiles, this is ridiculous!"

"You started it!"

"So, is this normal?" Peter asked as the chair next to him became the first casualty. It toppled onto the floor on top of the struggling pair on the floor. Derek was currently holding the menu behind him as Stiles tried to push the wolf's face into the floor in an attempt to gain some ground. 

"Pretty much," Isaac replied. 

"This map is interesting," Peter mumbled to himself, turning it another way, trying to gain some perspective on it. 

"Did you just bite my arm?!"

"I'll bite more than that if you don't hand me that menu, our pups are hungry!"

"They can wait a few minutes until I win!"

"You're not going to win!" Stiles exclaimed, leaning in to kiss Derek. Derek grabbed Stiles' reaching hand and pinned it to the floor, rolling them over so he was on top. 

"Hey, guys Jackson is done so, oh my God! Stiles, my eyes! I thought we said none of that during pack time!" Scott yelped, tripping down the bottom stair as he closed his eyes. 

"This isn't like last time, see, clothes are still on," Stiles chided. 

"Shower is open, I'm going back upstairs," Scott stated, turning to climb back up them, most likely with his eyes still closed. 

"Peter did you want the next one?" Stiles asked, grinning widely when Derek sat back on his knees, giving him the menu. Feeling bold, Stiles put his hands on Derek's hips, holding him in place. Derek titled his head slightly and pffft, Stiles' boyfriend was so an overgrown puppy. Pretending to look elsewhere, Derek let one hand drift down to the top of Stiles' jeans, tugging one belt loop nonchalantly. 

"Ugh, not if you two are going to continue to be nauseating. I'll stay with the map," Peter let them know. 

"Alright, come on sourwolf," Stiles patted Derek's hips. Derek helped Stiles up, grabbing him close to give a quick sniff at his neck before going up the stairs. 

"You coming pup?" Stiles asked Isaac. It had become a house rule after that one time, Stiles and Derek got sort of uhum, caught up in the shower, that Isaac go with them. Isaac wasn't certain how he got picked, something about all of the girls volunteering and none of the guys, but either way Isaac was it. Nodding, he gave Peter the notepad he had out, and followed Stiles. 

Stiles tossed the menu into his room before getting into the bathroom. Derek was already in the shower and Stiles felt embarrassed that Isaac could smell how affected he was already. Luckily, Isaac seemed to not mind the few displays of public affection Derek and Stiles shared. In fact, Stiles thought as he shucked off his clothes, Isaac always had a peculiar face when it came to being alone with the alpha pair. 

Isaac felt his pulse speed up as Stiles and Derek soaped up. It wasn't even sexual, they were just scrubbing off sweat and dirt, he told himself. Isaac sat on the toliet lid and yearned. He watched as Stiles babbled about needing a bigger fridge for the pack and Derek got that soft look on his face. He watched as Stiles washed Derek's back, touching all of the little scars that decorated it, and Isaac knew that Stiles would jump in front of Derek to protect him, regardless of his healing abilities. He watched as Derek kissed the nape of Stiles' neck before getting out. Isaac watched and wanted. 

Derek always got out first; Stiles preferred to soak in the hot spray for a little bit longer. He saw the look on his pup's face and sighed. Derek had been sighing a lot lately. He huffed lightly to catch Isaac's attention. Stiles stood directly under the water, his mouth open, letting it wash down him with his eyes closed. 

'Get in,' Derek mouthed at Isaac, pointing at the shower. Isaac's eyes went wide, his heart pounding in his chest. 'Go on,' Derek pushed at Isaac's shoulder. With tentative movements, Isaac took his clothes off as Derek left. This wasn't weird, Isaac tried to tell himself, they showered next to each other in the locker room all the time. Yep, this was just another day at school. Except with one showerhead, and all alone. 

Isaac made sure to make a lot of noise getting in, so Stiles wasn't startled. Last time he accidentally crept up on Stiles, there was a lot of flailing, and somehow Stiles managed to hit himself in the eye. 

"Need your back washed?" Stiles asked. Isaac froze.

"Um, what?" Isaac managed to get out. His throat was tight.

"Your back?" Stiles asked, turning to look Isaac in the eye . If Stiles let his gaze roam like he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from touching. Isaac was beautiful. Stiles didn't ever think that he would say that about another guy, but with Isaac it was true. 

"Oh, yeah," Isaac replied, shuffling past Stiles to get in the water, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. Stiles had seen Isaac's back before, but it still hurt him to see all of Isaac's scars. Stiles traced a few of them, dragging his finger across a ragged one that sat low on Isaac's hip. 

Isaac thought he knew what longing was before Stiles had started to touch him. He put his hands on the shower wall in front of him, and concentrated on counting to five hundred. Five hundred should be enough. The only problem was that everytime Stiles' finger caught on a scar, he lost count. 

"Stiles," Isaac whispered, not trusting his voice.

"Oh, sorry, got carried away, it's just I like them. Your scars. I mean, not that you have them," Stiles backtracked as he used the loofa on Isaac's back. "I've always kind of liked scars. They mean you survived, you know," Stiles added. 

"I get it," Isaac reassured him, leaning backwards into the scrubbing. Isaac didn't like to think that he was touch starved, but he could hardly deny it around Stiles.

"There, you're good," Stiles told Isaac, stepping back. Stiles took one last indulgent look, before getting out. Isaac covertly watched Stiles dry off, as he shampooed his hair. 

"Take you time," Stiles called to Isaac as he left the bathroom. 

"I don't know how much more time I can take," Isaac muttered, letting his head fall against the shower wall.

"Hopefully, not too much more, I would like to shower sometime today," Peter snarked from the bathroom entrance. Isaac dropped the conditioner bottle he was holding. 

"God, can you not do that!" Isaac complained.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your teenage angst, and I think the purple paint stains and I don't fancy scrubbing layers of skin off today," Peter said forcefully.

"Alright, alright, give me five," Isaac near growled. Once Peter left, he went back to banging his head lightly against Stiles' shower wall. 

******(later that night)

"But how does he keep coming back?" Peter whispered to Erica, who was curled in his lap. The movie had just ended, but most of the pack had gone to sleep after the third movie started. They had gotten to Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. 

"Because he's a force of evil, and evil things always come back. You should know," Erica tried to stifle a laugh. 

"Ouch," Peter feigned hurt feelings. Boyd had passed out next to them tucked against Lydia. Scott was on their other side, his face hidden beneath Lydia's newly curled hair. Isaac wound up in between Derek and Stiles with Allison and Jackson taking the end spots. 

Peter wanted to deny that he had had a nice time, but with Erica warm in his lap, and the rest of the pack lightly snoring, it was hard to lie to himself. The blonde wolf got up to turn the computer off and open the window. Peter expected her to snuggle into the middle of the pack but she returned to where Peter was. She wiggled herself inbetween him and Boyd. When he didn't move, she pushed her butt backwards. 

"Well, are you going to spoon me or what? I don't just let any old wolf spoon me you know, it's a privilege," Erica asserted. 

Peter had to catch himself from laughing out loud. Taking her up on the offer, he fit himself behind her as she got closer to Boyd. Peter almost didn't recognize what he was feeling, it had been so long since he had been anywhere near content. 

"Thank you," he whispered into Erica's hair. 

"We're pack," Erica declared. 

It's kind of nice, Peter thought to himself as he drifted off, having a pack again.


	3. A Walk in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek search for the mysterious sulfur and Derek ends up finding more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek finally have a talk about Isaac. The Sheriff is featured but I don't want to spoil his part in this chapter. Poly feels are moving along. un-beta'd all mistakes are my own :) Thanks to everyone who has commented and left kudos, it's appreciated.

"Derek," Stiles called to the alpha who was getting too far ahead of him. 

"What, do you smell it?" Derek asked, turning around quickly. 

"No, I just meant, look we've been out here for three hours, I don't think we're going to be smelling anything tonight." Stiles leaned against a tree, trying not to breath heavily but Derek had them walking at a grueling pace. 

"You're the one who said we should look around in the first place, and...why are you breathing like that?" Derek walked back towards Stiles, confusion making him frown. The forest around them lay quiet but for Stiles' breathing.

"Because I'm not a super wolf like you and we've been near jogging for three hours in the forest in the dead of night, without breaks I may add," Stiles complained. Derek immediately started making that concerned face that Stiles' hated to see. "Stop that, I'm fine, just tired, I haven't slept for the last day and half. I had to study for that stupid chemistry test so that I could be here with you tonight, for this horrible suggestion I had," Stiles snorted at himself. Derek turned around suddenly, kneeling slightly with his hands out.

"Come on, then, if you fail your test because you couldn't stay awake, your dad will ban me and the pups from coming over and I don't want to hear them whining about it." 

"Um, are you sure because-"

"Hurry, before I change my mind," Derek growled. Stiles scrambled onto Derek's back, wondering if this was just a ploy to get his butt into Derek's hands. Piggyback rides were virtually unheard of with Derek. 

Derek had not realized that this was going to put Stiles' butt right into his hands. At least something was going right, he thought, as their hunt for the sulfur smell was going nowhere. Derek squeezed just to see, and was rewarded with a squeak from Stiles. 

"Pervywolf," Stiles said, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. He took this opportunity to nuzzle against Derek's neck, grining when Derek tiltled his head to give him more access. 

"Mm, hey have you noticed Isaac being sort of, off, lately?" Stiles flipped the head of his red hoodie up, the chill air finally getting to him. 

"Nope," Derek answered, glad for once that Stiles couldn't hear him lying. 

"Uh huh. Spill, fibberwolf, you never say nope, nope is my word." Stiles didn't need werewolf hearing to know when Derek was lying. 

"I've noticed," Derek offered vaguely. Isaac's feelings weren't his to tell, but lying to Stiles made his wolf uneasy.

"Annnnnd? You totally know what's going on. Come on, he keeps giving me these big sad puppy eyes and I don't even know what to do with him," Stiles whined. "I mean how am I supposed to function when puppy eyes are happening, he's just as bad as Scott."

"I think maybe you should just ask him," Derek told his prying mate. 

"But, but we're together, doesn't that count for, I don't know boyfriend privilege or something?" Stiles wiggled a little as he slipped a bit. Derek hiked him back up, navigating through the trees back to the Hale house where Stiles parked. 

"Mate privilege," Derek corrected. 

"Mate, oh right, werewolf," Stiles snuffled against Derek's nape. "So, spill." 

"You know about Erica and Boyd's open pack policy?"

"Oh, yeah, pretty sure the entire pack knows."

"Well, it sort of has to do with that. Kind of. A little," Derek supplied unhelpfully. 

"What do you mean it has to, oh my God, do they not want Isaac? Are they idiots?! I love them, you know that, but really?! How could they not want him? Have they seen Isaac?! What with his perfect lips and ridiculously sharp cheekbones. Have they not seen how loyal and adorable he is? Who in their right mind wouldn't want that?! He's brave and has this sort of dreamy faraway look he gets that makes me want to, oh my God! Oh my God, I like Isaac! Oh my God, how did this happen?! I like Isaac. I didn't even know I, well I mean I sort of, oh my God!" Stiles yelled arms gesturing wildly. Derek wondered how long it would take before Stiles hit him in the face by accident. 

"Stiles, I-" Derek tried but Stiles shrill yelling cut him off.

"Did you know?! Did you know?! You've got that super hearing, and smelling, you must have known! How could you not tell me that I liked Isaac?! Oh my God, I can't like Isaac, I'm with you how can I like Isaac?! I mean, I...why are you not reacting? I've just told you I like another guy, why aren't you, I don't know, being posessive and red eyed?" Stiles asked, coming down from his rant. 

"Because I'm okay with it," Derek said, thankful that Stiles was now using his arms to hold onto Derek instead of waving them around. 

"What do you mean you're okay with it? I'm not even sure I'm okay with it," Stiles groaned. Was he okay with it? Isaac, and the pack in general, had become a pretty permanent fixture in his life. It was true that he did dote on Isaac more so than the others. A fact that had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the pack. 

"I mean, it's okay. We have an unfair advantage in that we can smell your reactions to us, you can't, so I've sort of known for a while. I was just waiting for you to catch up," Derek told Stiles. 

"Does that mean everyone knows?!" Stiles cried. His hands clutched onto Derek's shoulders in panic. 

"Half the pack still doesn't use their nose, and I'm pretty sure Scott has his nose set on an Allison-only setting. Well, at least it used to be," Derek remembered his conversation with Scott about Isaac. 

"Do you think Isaac knows?" Stiles asked hesitantly. Derek paused too long and Stiles sighed. "This is a mess," Stiles said finally as they reached the clearing that had once been the driveway of Derek's home. Derek set Stiles down, with only minimal tripping on Stiles' part. 

"I told Isaac a bit ago, that I'd be okay with sharing you, if that's what you wanted," Derek let Stiles know, putting his hands into his jacket pockets. Stiles leaned back against his Jeep. 

"What do you want?" Stiles asked Derek. Derek stilled and Stiles felt a brief moment of sadness over knowing that Derek rarely got asked that. He made a mental note to ask him that question more often. 

"You," Derek answered before leaning into kiss Stiles. Stiles grabbed onto Derek and turned them around, pushing Derek into the side of the Jeep, and fitting his hips against the wolf's. What had started out as a sweet kiss quickly developed into a kiss that felt more like sex. Derek had his hands in Stiles' back jean pockets as he nipped at Stiles' bottom lip. "And," Derek breathed against Stiles' mouth, "I have been interested in knowing what Isaac would be like bottoming for you," Derek told Stiles, looking into wide brown eyes. 

"Oh my God, you can't just say stuff like that," Stiles tried to keep the images out of his mind but it was a losing battle. "Pervywolf, I have to actually try to sleep sometime tonight," Stiles scolded the alpha. "So...it would be okay if like, we both dated Isaac?" Stiles asked, putting his hands under Derek's shirt for warmth. Who needed gloves when he had his own personal werewolf heater. 

"Yes, if that's what he wants, and you want, then I'm onboard," Derek replied. He nudged Stiles jaw to get access at the teen's throat. Breathing deeply, Derek could smell Stiles' lingering nervousness, but also excitement, and happiness. Also, his tiredness, which reminded Derek, he actually had to get Stiles home. 

"Go on, I'll drop by tomorrow night," Derek pushed Stiles a little in encouragement. 

"I can't believe that I'm dating a werewolf and maybe, hopefully, soon I'll be dating two werewolves. This is so surreal," Stiles mumbled as he got into his Jeep.

"You're dating an alpha werewolf," Derek reminded him. 

"Yes, Derek, I think we all know you're the alpha, Jesus Fucking Christmas," Stiles grumbled. Derek grinned as he went inside the house. Things were working out.

Which of course meant that everything went to shit the next night.

******(the next night)

Stiles sat on the couch with his dad, watching a documentary on North American predatory mammals. Stiles was mostly interested in the wolves, but he had not known that bears made butt plugs for hibernation. He was very glad that wolves didn't hibernate. A large bang on the ceiling had both Stilinskis looking up towards Stiles' room. 

"Stiles, I thought you told your friends that they could use the door," the Sheriff said, wondering how it was that they kept getting in through the window. The last thing he needed was for them to injure themselves trying to sneak into his son's room. Maybe he should start putting a ladder out, he thought.

"You did, they know to use the door, it's probably just Scott," Stiles stated, getting up to go see. Scott hadn't seen Stiles' door in months and Stiles doubted as to whether or not he would remember how to use one. "Would you DVR this for me," Stiles called as he walked up the stairs. "Scott, my dad's already suspiscious enough without you constantly crawling in through the...Derek?" Stiles asked after flipping on his light switch.

Derek leaned against the window, breathing shallowly, with just sweatpants on, no shirt. Which is how Stiles saw the three large claw marks that dragged down Derek's ribs, and proceeded to freak out. 

"What the fuck happened?!" Stiles yelled, going forward to help ease Derek onto the floor. The alpha's skin was damp with sweat, and he kept shivering with muscle spasms. 

"I was out for a-a run, thought I'd dro-op by, it came out of nowhere," Derek's speech was interrupted by each new wave of pain that emanated from the gouges in his side. 

"Why aren't you healing?" Stiles asked as he looked at the still bleeding wounds. Derek should've stopped bleeding and the skin should've been knitting itself by together already. 

"Don't know," Derek gritted out, letting his head drop onto Stiles' shoulder. 

"Stiles," the Sheriff said calmly from the room's entrance. Stiles looked up to see that his dad had a gun trained on Derek. 

"Dad, stop, what are you doing?!" Stiles exclaimed. This had to be a nightmare, Stiles prayed, because this was really fucking bad. To make matters worse, Derek couldn't control his changes, and kept shifting, his claws extending. "Dad, please, he's just hurt, you have to trust me on this," Stiles pleaded. 

"Stiles," Derek whined low in his throat as his body went limp. In a panic, Stiles hurriedly went to feel for a pulse and could have cried in relief when he felt it. The alpha had just went into a healing sleep.

"Oh, thank God, he's down," Stiles sighed.

"Stiles, what is this?" The Sheriff said evenly, harnessing his gun. 

"Dad, I'd really like to explain, but there's kind of a few things I need to take care of, could you like, just sit in the computer chair," Stiles got up from where he was to go into his closet. Deaton had given him a kit just in case he needed to patch up "your errant pups", the vet had told Stiles. Stiles' dad walked over to the chair and just stared at Derek. 

"Son, I think he needs a doctor," the Sheriff said.

"NO! No, he definitely doesn't need one of those," Stiles replied a little hysterically. "Please, dad." Stiles got out a jar of paste that contained healing herbs and began smearing it into Derek's wounds. The pain must have gotten to him then, because Derek opened his eyes, hissing in agony.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this will help," Stiles tried to reassure his mate, even though his hands were shaking and his father was staring hard at both of them. 

"This, smells, awful," Derek growled, his eyes flashing from green hazel to red, on and off. 

"Deaton never said that it'd smell pretty," Stiles said, double checking to make sure that he got all of it. Derek had finally stopped bleeding which was a good sign. 

"Call the p-pack, let them know," Derek told Stiles before passing out again. Wiping his hands on his jeans, Stiles got his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed for Peter. His father mutely sat there, staring at Stiles as if he couldn't understand where he went wrong with his parenting methods.

"Oh good, I was just about to call you, my nephew is once again not at his cardboard box of a train station, is he with you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, and he's been attacked. Is the Camaro there?" Stiles asked, his mouth dry.

"Yes, I saw it outside, what do you mean-"

"Peter, there isn't time for questions, please, just listen. I need you to pick up the rest of the pack. I don't know what attacked Derek, or how big it is, or what it can do except that he's not healing very well, and the pack needs to get to my house," Stiles ordered the older wolf.

"You want me to get them and drive to your house?" Peter was a little stunned by the responsibility. Most of the pack still tiptoed around him.

"Yes. Peter, those are my pups, bring them to me safely, along with yourself," Stiles voice went hard. 

"Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can," Peter said before hanging up. 

Stiles looked at his dad, and felt very much like restarting the entire day. 

"Dad, I, I don't even know where to begin," Stiles said honestly. He got out a gauze pad to try to wipe some of the blood off of Derek. 

"You could maybe start with, Derek being a werewolf," the Sheriff announced, watching as Stiles' mouth dropped open.

"You, you knew?" Stiles sputtered. He got up to get a pillow for the wolf on his floor.

"Melissa told me, you can't start a relationship with lies you know," the Sheriff let Stiles know. "I was just waiting until you felt you could tell me," he shrugged at Stiles.

"Do people do that often? Just wait around for me to tell them things," Stiles grumbled. "Well, I guess the whole, Derek being a werewolf thing would be out of the bag anyway, what with the claws and red eyes," Stiles sighed. 

"So, werewolves?" The Sheriff asked, looking perplexed.

"Yeah, they're kind of, my life now. Derek's not just a werewolf, as he enjoys reminding everyone, he's the alpha," Stiles told his dad. "He's in charge of the pack, we default to him. Well, except when I don't feel like it, then I default to myself."

"So, you're in this...pack?"

"Yeah, sort of really in it. How much did Ms. McCall tell you?"

"Just that Scott was a werewolf and that there was more than one. I don't think she felt right outing the rest."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, there's a pack of them. They're sort of, well okay, not sort of, they're mine dad," Stiles felt relief at finally being able to tell his dad. 

"Yours? But you're still, human, right?" 

"Yep, all plain boring old human. I don't know how, but I have a high rank and it translated over to me being almost equal in alpha status." 

"With Derek?" The Sheriff asked meaningfully. 

"Yes, with Derek. We take care of them, just as much as they take care of us," Stiles confessed. 

"So, everyone who's been crashing in your bed is part of the pack?"

"Pretty much." 

"That actually answers a lot of questions," the Sheriff replied, rubbing his hands over his face. "Is Derek stronger than the others?"

"Yeah, a lot stronger. Being an alpha isn't just a title, it comes with perks, and red eyes. His wolf eyes used to be blue." 

"What did this, then?" The Sheriff pointed at Derek's ribs.

"We don't know. We've been tracking a recent sulfur smell, but we hadn't actually seen anything. It ambushed him from what I can tell. I'm just glad he's sleeping. Sleep will heal him faster. And in all actuality, this isn't even the worst wound I've seen on him. At least I didn't almost have to cut off his arm," Stiles snorted. His father gave him a horrified look. 

"You almost had to cut off his arm?!" 

"It was just the once!" Stiles defended himself. The Sheriff turned his head as he listened to a sudden squeal of car tires. A minute later, Scott and Allison were at the window. 

"Stiles, what happened?!" Scott exclaimed, helping Allison inside and then freezing upon seeing Stiles' dad. 

"I'm fine, Derek's a bit mangled though." 

"Uh, hi, Sheriff Stilinski," Allison greeted the older Stilinski. 

"Allison," the Sheriff responded. "Werewolf?" He asked. She blushed and shook her head. 

"Werewolf hunter, actually," she told him, going to sit next to Stiles. "It's a family business," she elaborated on seeing his confounded face. 

"Your father's guns make a lot more sense now," the Sheriff sighed. The rest of the pack had apparently come in through the front door, as they peered their heads inside the room. 

"Stiles, is it okay to come in, does your dad know?" Erica asked, her worry over Derek making her wolf anxious, but her worry over saying too much near Stiles' dad ruled it out. 

"It's okay, you can come in," Stiles told them. They all filed in with Peter bringing up the rear. 

"All accounted for," Peter affirmed, standing over Derek. 

"Did you break every speeding law on the way here?" Stiles accused Peter. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Three of them were at the train station, the rest at the Argent's house. I may or may not have driven a little faster than the laws deem appropriate. This seemed to take precedence over that. Sorry about that Sheriff," Peter added. "Want to get him on the bed?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I couldn't lift him on my own. Hell, I couldn't even lift him before he gained all the alpha muscle," Stiles waved his hand, tiredly. He was suddenly very grateful for the rest of the pack. 

"So, let me get this straight," Stiles dad began. He pointed at Derek, who was being lifted by Peter and Scott into the bed. 

"Werewolf," the Sheriff confirmed.

"Alpha," the pack responded as one, then started laughing to ease the tense situation.

"Right, right alpha werewolf. Werewolf?" The Sheriff pointed at Scott who sheepishly nodded. "Makes sense that my son is involved with this if you're a werewolf, you two were always joined at the hip. Werewolf hunter," the Sheriff moved on to Allison. 

"Yep. Also, other supernatural creature hunter, not just werewolves," Allison said. 

"Right, I can't wrap my head around other things yet, so let's just stick with werewolves. Werewolf?" The Sheriff pointed to Isaac, who had crawled into the bed with Derek. Isaac looked at Stiles as if he needed confirmation that it was okay to answer. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, werewolf," Isaac said. 

"Alright, werewolf?" The Sheriff turned towards Erica. 

"The only female werewolf, I may add," Erica huffed. "To save you the trouble, this is my werewolf boyfriend," Erica told the Sheriff, hugging Boyd towards her. Boyd gave the Sheriff a tiny salute before following Erica into the bed. 

"Lydia, you're a werewolf?" The Sheriff asked astonished that she was here in his son's room. 

"Nope, they tried but turns out I'm immune," Lydia replied, side-eyeing Peter. 

"Tried? We'll come back to that, werewolf?" He pointed at Jackson next. 

"Werewolf," Jackson answered. 

"He's our newest, and before that he was a giant lizard monster," Stiles told his dad. The Sheriff turned to glare at Stiles. "Sadly, that wasn't a joke." 

"Uh huh, I'm sorry I don't actually know you," The Sheriff confessed, looking at Peter. 

"Oh, I'm a werewolf. Peter Hale," the older werewolf introduced himself, holding out his hand to the Sheriff who shook it.

"Hale? You're related to Derek?" 

"I'm his uncle," Peter replied. 

"I hadn't realized Derek had any other family left."

"I'm sort of a long story," Peter shrugged. 

"Well, until Derek wakes back up, looks like we have some time on our hands, and I want the whole story. Even the parts you don't want to tell me," the Sheriff looked pointedly at Stiles who had just gotten on the bed next to Derek. Stiles sighed, and after a small internal battle, took Derek's hand into his own. 

"Okay, even the parts you don't want to know," Stiles started, looking into his dad's eyes. "Remember when you caught me wandering around in the woods during that search for Laura Hale's body?" Stiles began, wondering if Derek would wake up before he got to the kanima part of the story.


	4. The Sulfur Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of the sulfur gets uncovered and Stiles ends up finding his exhibitionist streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the mysterious sulfur smell gets unveiled. I had the big reveal planned out since I first posted Of Raccoons and Puppy Piles (my first fic). The Sheriff is without a doubt the most understanding parent. And Derek and Stiles end up having sex with an audience. One more chapter after this to round it out. Thanks for reading :) un-beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Stiles followed his father to the kitchen, wondering how long Derek would be asleep. The alpha hadn't woken up yet, and the betas were starting to get anxious. It had taken the pack near three hours to recount everything, all the small details, all of the roller coaster ride that had become Stiles and the pack's life. The Sheriff had asked questions, lots of questions, and Stiles was grateful that the pack helped him fill in the blanks. The Sheriff sat down at the table, looking over at Stiles.

"They can hear us, just so you know, in case you wanted to talk privately," Stiles said, taking the seat opposite from his dad.

"Even down here?" 

"Yeah, actually they could probably hear us a couple of blocks down from the house if they concentrated. Derek can hear me halfway across town sometimes. Probably could hear me from his house." 

"Because he's the alpha?" The Sheriff asked, getting up to put a pot of coffee on. 

"Partially," Stiles answered, looking down at his hands. His dad had yet to ask about what was going on between the alpha and him. 

"Stiles, partially?" The Sheriff poured water into the coffee maker. 

"He can hear me across town because he's...attuned to me." Stiles felt his face flush and wished severely that it wouldn't.

"Because you are?" The Sheriff prompted, pouring grounds into the coffee liner.

"Because we're dating," Stiles said softly. 

"You're dating Derek Hale. The man I arrested for murder once, and who I just found out is a werewolf, oh sorry, an alpha werewolf?" 

"He was exonerated, remember? And yeah, he's a werewolf, but so is Scott, and like everyone else I know."

"He's older than you. If I wanted, I could have him arrested," Stiles' dad turned the coffee pot on and turned to look at his son. Stiles' face burned in embarrassment. 

"Please don't, please. He's been dealt such a, a crap hand in life, and he won't say it, but it's easier when I'm around. The pack needs him. I need him. He's," Stiles took a shaky breath, "my mate. I'm sort of in love with him." 

The Sheriff took a long look at Stiles. He had a familiar look on his face, one that the Sheriff had come to associate with Stiles' mother. Stubborness wasn't quite it, neither was resolute. Unwavering was closer, so was determined. If the Sheriff told Stiles that he couldn't see Derek, he had no doubt his son would find a way around it. From what little he saw, this werewolf pack had become Stiles' family, his responsibility. That included Derek. 

"Your mother would've handled this with a laugh and a plate full of pancakes" the Sheriff finally told Stiles. "I'm not sure I can do the laughing part, but I can make the pancakes."

"Dad, what? Oh my God, are we good then? Like, I can date Derek?" Stiles asked hopefully. 

"You're already dating Derek. I'm just saying that I won't arrest him for it," the Sheriff clarified. "And what do you mean you're mates? That sounds permanent," he asked, getting the mix out for pancakes.

"It's the boyfriend equivalent for werewolves. Although, it does sound permanent. Boyd and Erica call each other mates and they have an open pack policy so, maybe it's different for werewolves." 

"A what?"

"They're dating, but they're allowed to date within the pack too. Actually dad, um, err, wait, here," Stiles mumbled, going over to the kitchen drawers and getting out a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote down a few sentences, holding it up for his dad to read. 

"Stiles," the Sheriff said after reading it.

"What? You said to be completely honest, and I'm just letting you know, so you know," Stiles defended himself, putting the paper into the garbage can. 

"I did. I don't want you to think that I don't want to know about everything, because I do. It's just been a long night."

"Yeah, I know."

"Mom, Derek looks like he's waking up," Erica called from the top of the stairs. 

"Go on, pancakes will be ready in a bit," the Sheriff told Stiles. Stiles went over to grab his dad in a hug. 

"Thanks, dad, for not freaking out," Stiles said gratefully. 

Stiles got into his room in time to see Derek try to sit up.

"Whoa, how about not," Stiles ordered as the pack moved out of his way. He pushed Derek's shoulders back down onto the bed, too easy, he thought. 

"I'm fine," Derek argued through gritted teeth. "Look, that gross junk you put on me worked." He pulled back the bandage Lydia had applied, to show Stiles. Wiping the herbs away, Derek looked down at bright pink skin that would eventually return to his normal olive tone. Looking back up Derek suddenly found himself with a lap full of Stiles. 

"Stiles, whfffmmm," Derek let out a surprised sound as Stiles slipped his tongue into Derek's mouth. They had kissed in front of the pack before, but never like this. Never like Stiles was starving for him, clutching him as if Derek would slip through his fingers. Derek eased out of the kiss just as Erica wolf whistled at them. The stunned expression on his face made Stiles duck his head.

"You need to stop getting hurt," Stiles to him.

"I've had worse before."

"Yeah, well we weren't mates before." Stiles sat back until he was fully sitting on Derek's legs. In a sudden motion Derek quirked his head to the side, body tensing up.

"Your dad?" Derek asked, noticing how the betas all pointedly looked elsewhere.

"I had to tell him, you kept shifting, and I'm a great story-teller but even I couldn't explain that away."

"He knows everything then?" Derek had a sudden urge to displace Stiles from his lap before his dad saw them.

"Werewolves, hunters, kanimas, the whole shebang."

"And...?"

"Oh, you mean does my dad know we're together, yeah he does. He's oddly okay with it, though I'm pretty sure you'll get threatened by a gun at some point in the future," Stiles patted Derek's shoulder. 

Peter took a long drawn out sniff, smiling at what he found. 

"Delicious pancakes run in the family apparently," Peter smirked.

"We should go down, he's making strawberry-banana ones," Stiles said, getting off of Derek.

"We'll grab the extra chairs from the garage," Allison offered pulling Scott with her.

"You're going to tell us what did this, right?" Boyd asked as Erica clambered over him in an attempt to beat Peter to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Derek shook his head as if clearing it out, "Downstairs," he said. Isaac followed Jackson and Lydia out. Stiles hovered as Derek got out of the bed.

"I'm okay, I healed," Derek insisted.

"I know, it's just you were bleeding and obviously in pain and I don't want you to make it a habit because it's very stressful," Stiles complained. The alpha looked at his younger mate, taking in his fidgety hands and the circles beginning to form beneath his eyes. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist drawing him close and nipped at his nose. Stiles went to bat at his nose but Derek took his hand and trapped it behind him, tugging him close to kiss. Stiles pressed against Derek harder, and the alpha grabbed the teen's other hand to trap them both against his back. Stiles made a small sound, trying to wiggle free his hands from where they were tucked at the small of his back, but Derek held him still. Derek felt the same desperation from Stiles that he had felt in their last kiss. He ran his free hand over Stiles' head, feeling the slightly longer hair that he had now. 

"Come on, your dad is waiting," Derek finally pulled back, letting Stiles go. Stiles' hair was slightly mussed and his lips were red, there was no way his dad wasn't going to notice.

"You suck," Stiles told Derek, smiling. 

"Maybe later," Derek replied, grining as he walked past Stiles whose jaw had dropped open. 

"I keep telling you, you can't just say stuff like that," Stiles groaned, following Derek down to the kitchen where the pack waited. 

If Derek found it odd that Sheriff Stilinski was shoveling pancakes onto his beta's plates, he didn't say it, just took a seat next to Scott. 

"Hale," the Sheriff acknowledged. 

"Sheriff," Derek said back. 

"So, what took that chunk out of you?" The Sheriff asked, putting a plate in front of him. Derek sighed before looking around at everyone.

"Fucking raccoons," Derek announced. Dead silence but for the frying pancakes enveloped the kitchen. Lydia recovered first.

"I don't remember Deaton putting hallucinogens in that herb mix, but obviously there's something in there that causes disorientation," she stated, taking a sip of coffee. 

"I'm not hallucinating, it was those fucking raccoons," Derek insisted. 

"Um, maybe you better start from the beginning," the Sheriff said, sitting down next to Peter. 

"I was on a run, thought I'd stop by to see how your test went," Derek glanced over at Stiles. "I was maybe eight blocks down when I heard them in an alley, eating out of the trashcans. I slowed, growled, and watched as most of them scattered. One of them stayed, so I put a little more emphasis behind my growl but it didn't flee, instead it growled back. That's when I smelled that sulfur smell. It shifted-"

"Shifted? Into what?" Scott interrupted. 

"A bigger fucking raccoon, with a mouth filled with teeth like a shark."

"Jesus Fucking Christmas, I've only been back from being dead for a few months and already this, this is what I come back to, giant lizard monsters, no offense Jackson, and shark raccoons," Peter complained, before stuffing another piece of pancake in his mouth. 

"Those weren't bite marks," Allison observed.

"No, it had huge claws to match its ridiculous teeth." Derek grabbed Lydia's cup of coffee and took a sip. A ringtone went off and Allison got up to answer her phone. 

"Is this, is this normal for you?" The Sheriff asked. 

"Almost getting killed, pretty much," Scott huffed. Everyone else nodded and shrugged. 

"Um, guys, my dad just shot something down, he says he's never seen anything like it," Allison came back into the kitchen. "He sent a picture," she said holding up her phone. 

"Well, that's nightmare inducing," Peter griped, looking away. 

"Make a nice hat though," Boyd piped up, earning himself odd looks from the rest of them. "What, you've never seen those raccoon hats?" He scoffed. 

"So, do we have to worry about there being more than one?" Jackson asked. 

"Guess we could check it out tomorrow night, raccoons are nocturnal, and whatever it was hung out with regular ones," Derek told the pack.

"So...sleep?" Isaac asked yawning. 

"That's it? Case closed?" The Sheriff asked incredulously.

"If we don't have to go out and almost die, then I'm all for sleeping," Scott yawned, clapping the Sheriff on the back before putting his dish away. 

"I have an early shift, so keep it down," the Sheriff told them, giving Stiles a look before going up the stairs. 

"He still thinks you're having a huge orgy," Erica laughed. 

"My life," Stiles snorted.

"Bed?" Derek asked Stiles. 

"Yeah, I think I had enough excitement for one day," Stiles answered, smiling at Boyd who grabbed his plate to put away. 

"I'm heading back to the house then," Peter declared.

"You don't want to stay for the pile?" Erica asked, confusion plain on her face.

"Not this time, I want to make sure no predatory fish raccoons show up," he let her know, giving Derek and Stiles a small salute before heading out the door.

Once the plates were put away, and everyone had changed into sleepwear, they all crowded into the bed. Derek and Stiles wound up on the outside end with the betas on top of each other next to them. Stiles kept turning, twisting the top cover in his feet. 

"What's wrong?" Derek finally asked after Stiles' heart rate increased. "You're getting worked up."

"I know, I can't help it," Stiles confessed, rolling over to face Derek. Derek frowned. He nosed Stiles' face aside, mouthing along his neck. Stiles' lust hit the alpha unexpectadely, causing him to grip Stiles' hip. Stiles nipped at the underside of Derek's jaw, and Derek felt his claws slide out. He was going to have to talk to Stiles about watching those wolf documentaries, because there was no way he knew that begging trick without those programs. Stiles' hand wandered down to the top of Derek's pants, tugging in question. Derek stilled, gazing at Stiles. The rest of the pack lay just behind Derek. Jackson's arm slung low on the alpha's hip. There would be no privacy, the pack would hear and smell everything. 

Derek had a hard time caring about any of that when his mate smelled of discomfort. If sex would chase away the stress from Stiles' eyes, then the rest of the betas were either going to have to leave or deal with it. Making his decision, Derek grabbed onto Stiles' ass, lifting his leg so that it covered Derek's hip. Stiles breath hitched. 

"You're ridiculous," Jackson let them know, taking his arm back and rolling over so that his back fit against Derek's. Jackson could smell them already, and was thankful that Lydia didn't have their werewolf noses. He tucked his nose into Lydia's hair, fully intent on ignoring the pair behind him and going to sleep. Lydia had drifted off the moment she settled against Jackson and he doubted that she would pay the alpha pair any more attention than he was. 

Stiles felt more impatient than he ever had before. He rolled his hips against Derek, while biting the base of his neck. Both of them were hard, and the friction made Stiles jerk in pleasure. 

"Scott, I'm sorry I'm not that sorry," Stiles said, turning over so that he could press his ass into Derek. 

"Sorry about what, Stiles?" Scott asked in a hushed voice. 

"Does your nose seriously only work for Allison," Erica mumured, snuggling up to Allison, with Boyd at the blonde wolf's back. Both betas could smell their alpha, but as they weren't invited to participate, neither of them cared very much. It was their alpha's bed as far as the two of them were concerend. 

"No, I smell Isa-other things, other things too," Scott whispered, taking a deep breath and freezing in fear. "No, no Stiles, you wouldn't, you wouldn't do this to me," Scott whispered furiously.

Derek had gotten out the lube they stored in the side of the bed, one of his fingers already knuckle deep in Stiles. 

"Haaad, too," Stiles groaned softly, aware that his dad slept down the hall. 

"No, no, no, no, oh my God, no, a thousand years of fucking no, Stiles! Oh my God, I can't believe you two, why, why, I hate my life," Scott half whispered and half wailed. Allison could hear Derek and Stiles rustling, but since she couldn't see in the dark, she wasn't that interested. Taking pity on Scott, she wrapped her hands around her werewolf's sensitive ears, bringing his head so that it rested on her chest. It was in Allison's experience, that her breasts could comfort Scott. 

Isaac looked over Scott's head to see Allison trying hard not to laugh. Deciding to help, he put his hands over Allison's, wondering if they would end up falling asleep with their hands covering Scott's ears. Isaac had angled his hips backwards the moment he smelled Stiles' arousal. The last things he wanted was to put Scott in an uncomfortable position. For once Isaac was glad he didn't wind up in the middle of Derek and Stiles.

Stiles was deeply aware that he was going to be so fucking mortified after they were done. He tried to keep his noises to a minimum but when Derek pushed inside of him, he couldn't help the whine that worked its way out. In that moment he didn't care that his epic crush Lydia Martin lay one person over from where he was getting fucked. He didn't care that Scott was probably going to have nightmares. He didn't care that his dad could walk in at any moment. All he cared about was the hard, heavy, press of Derek and the fact that the alpha was well enough to do this. 

Derek had one arm tucked under Stiles' head, his hand coming up to wrap around his mate's neck. His other hand stroked Stiles' cock. Neither of them were going to last long, Stiles' body felt like tense wire that was going to snap any moment. Their pants were pulled down far enough that they didn't get in the way of the harsh rocking of Derek's hips. Stiles' fingers had reached back to dig into Derek's ass, urging him on. His grip would leave bruises that Derek would heal in minutes. Not for the first time, Derek wished that Stiles' marks would stay. 

Stiles needed one final push, just one. He could feel his eyes water with the want of it, that final edge that would tip him over. He covered Derek's hand on his neck with is own, squeezing a little in hopes that Derek would get the hint. He didn't know if he had the courage to ask out loud for something like that with the rest of the pack there. 

Derek's hips stuttered a little when he felt Stiles' hand cover his. Usually Derek just rested a clawed hand on Stiles neck, or even put the softest amount of pressure, just enough to feel the weight of his hand there. Keenly aware of just how easy it would be to damage his human mate, Derek pressed harder on Stiles' neck than he had before. Stiles felt his eyes roll back, moaning as his orgasm punched through him. Derek could feel the ease at which Stiles' body was already exuding and bit his shoulder, growling low as his own orgasm rolled through him. 

Once his heartrate returned to normal, Derek reached over Stiles into one of their drawers and got a small towel out. He wiped them off as best he could, tossing the towel onto the carpet and pulling Stiles' pants back up. Stiles rolled over with a happy blissed out look on his face. He stroked down Derek's neck, wiggling until his head was tucked underneath the alpha's chin. 

"Better?" Derek asked, wrapping his arms around Stiles.

"Much," Stiles replied, breathing in Derek's scent. The pack lay silent, all of them asleep. Stiles wondered if that was an alpha effect, before he dozed off, hoping he remembered to ask Derek in the morning. 

Isaac had predicted right, both him and Allison had fallen asleep with their hands covering Scott's ears.


	5. A Kiss, A Raccoon, and Another Game of Paintball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets a new relationship formation and figures out the name of the demon raccoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Stiles finally have their conversation. The raccoon demon gets a name. And another round of paintball turns interesting. Last chapter for this fic, but definitely not my last fic. Thank you for reading this silly bit of fic. :) un-beta'd all mistakes are my own

Stiles walked into his house to hear the washing machine going. His father was supposed to be home, but he never did the laundry. Not since he turned all their whites pink that one time. 

"Did you win?" Stiles' dad asked from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, Scott may be faster in real life, but in the realm of video games, I'm still king," Stiles answered smugly, opening the fridge. "So, who's here?" 

"The one I've heard you call, your 'golden pup'," the Sheriff responded. He had reports spread out on the table as he tried to do some paperwork before going into work. 

"Did he use the door?" 

"He even rang the doorbell and waited until I answered it," the Sheriff replied. 

"Huh, they're learning," Stiles said, grabbing a soda. Entering his room, Stiles saw Isaac on the bed, folding what looked to be an enormous pile of laundry. 

"Sorry, I came over to do my clothes, and then I saw that yours needed washing and soon it became this," Isaac gestured to the folded stacks of clothing. Stiles saw that he had meticulously folded everyone's underwear. 

"Man, it took me forever to match everyone with their underwear, how did you know what belonged to who?" Stiles asked, sitting opposite him and grabbing the nearest shirt to help fold. Isaac smirked and tapped his nose. "Oh, that's cheating," Stiles groused. Isaac laughed brightly, picking up a pair of shorts. 

"You didn't have to do all of this you know, I would've gotten around to it...eventually," Stiles said taking a sip from the soda can. 

"I had time and your dad let me in after giving me a weird look but," Isaac shrugged, "We can't expect you to do our laundry all the time." 

"Favoritest pup ever," Stiles admitted, watching as Isaac ducked his head in embarrassment. Stiles felt his heart start to trip over itself and knew that Isaac could hear it. "Here," Stiles said getting onto the floor and holding out his hands, "Pass me the folded piles and I can start putting them away."

"Okay," Isaac replied, listening to Stiles' heart, trying to memorize how it sounded like this for him. He picked up a pile of Scott's shirts, holding them out to Stiles. Instead of grabbing the shirts from the middle, Stiles wrapped his hands around Isaac's. "Stiles," Isaac asked, tilting his head slightly. 

"I want to ask you something, and I, I'm kind of nervous about it, and I don't have your heightened senses, which would be really helpful right now, but," Stiles licked his lips, "I need to know, so here it goes. Do you like me? And not in a friend way, or a pack way, but a, want to be with me sort of way, like," Stiles paused, "Like involved with me...romantically..." Stiles trailed off. Isaac felt his stomach tie in knots. 

"Yes," Isaac answered honestly. What else could he answer, would he want to answer when Stiles was looking at him so earnestly? Isaac felt Stiles tug his hands until he was half leaning off the bed. He was grateful for strength in his stomach muscles. 

"You should have said something sooner," Stiles huffed, leaning in the small distance to brush his lips against Isaac's. Isaac opened his mouth in surprise and Stiles took advantage of it, slipping his tongue in, and feeling smug about the way Isaac made a small noise. Stiles kissed with confidence, making out with Derek had given him that.

Isaac had kissed before, but it hadn't been like this, with Stiles' scent in his nose and his wolf practically rolling over. When he had kissed Erica his wolf wanted to battle it out for dominance, but with Stiles he was ready to roll on his back. Stiles pulled back, smiling at how Isaac tried to move with him, the pup was on his hands nearly in Stiles' lap. 

"Stiles, don't forgot to-" The Sheriff lost his train of thought as he gazed at Isaac and Stiles. Both boys had froze. "Nevermind, I'm leaving," Stiles' dad said, turning to go back down the stairs but not before calling out, "Stiles your room has a door for a reason!" 

Isaac sat back, his neck flushing pink. 

"I'm sorry, your dad..." Isaac tried lamely, looking for all the world like a puppy that had just gotten whacked on the nose. 

"Already knows, or knew that it could be a thing, you and me, and the kissing. I let him know the night Derek got gouged."

"What? I don't remember hearing that, not that I would eavesdrop," Isaac's eyes went wide. 

"I know all about you guys and your big ears, so I wrote it on a paper, I just wanted to let him know, that this could be a thing. You know, if you wanted, because Derek is cool with it." Stiles rubbed at his arm. 

"I want," Isaac felt his throat go tight. "I want, whatever you're willing to give." 

"Oh good," Stiles crawled onto the bed, pushing forward until Isaac wound up under him. Isaac's wolf howled at him to submit, to bare throat and let Stiles have him. "Because I sort of want everything. I want you and Derek, and I want to be able to say yes, I do have two boyfriends, even if that sounds ridiculous to people. Especially since I'll probably wind up saying, yes I have two mates, which I'm sure would really confuse them, but I don't really care. If that's cool with you." Stiles stared down into eyes that were changing into liquid amber. 

"It's cool with me," Isaac whispered, sighing in relief as Stiles nosed at his neck. Finally, Isaac thought, not even bothering to stop the purring growl that rolled through him. Stiles grinned into his pup's neck, praying to any werewolf gods out there to let them have this. 

***

"Derek, I think you forgot to mention one huge key aspect of this raccoon demon," Scott remarked eyes going comically wide as he stared at the dead creature on the Argent's coffee table. 

"It didn't look like this when I saw it," Derek grumbled, "It was bigger than this, much bigger. I was too busy looking at its rows of teeth to notice its crotch." 

"How could you not notice its crotch, is my question," Stiles piped in, wishing he had tongs to poke the thing with. 

"Again, the huge fucking teeth seemed more like an immediate problem." 

"I still think it would've made a good hat," Boyd suggested. Erica gave him a disgusted look. 

"We could stuff it, you know, like taxidermy," Isaac offered, reaching out to touch it and getting batted away by Allison. 

"Why the fuck would it need balls that big?" Jackson asked. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Oh what, like we all weren't thinking it." He settled more into the Argent's couch, looking around as his pack mates all stared at the dead thing in various amounts of curiousness.

"Well, the bestiary says that it actually uses its scrotum for many things, including but not limited to, using them like nets to catch fish, using them like bludgeons to kill large catfish, using them to haul items, and my personal favorite, using them as a warm blanket," Lydia answered, walking into the living room with the book in her hands, Chris Argent a step behind her. 

"What's it called again?" Stiles asked, resisting the urge to pet the raccoon. 

"A tanuki. They are supposed to live solely in Japan, this one is far from home," Lydia spoke with an eyebrow raised. 

"Which is the reason, I invited you all here," Chris said, looking down at the tanuki. "This is the second supernatural creature that is far from its usual region of origin. While I understand that these things do evolve, it's one too many for the council," he turned to look at Derek. "They know of the pack here and I've reported that no one has broken the truce between us. Still, the council decided that investigative action needed to be taken." 

"Investigative action?" Erica asked, sitting up from where she had been tucked against Boyd.

"Other hunters are coming aren't they?" Allison asked, her voice rough.

"Yes. They are sending a specialty team down to look over Beacon Hills. The council didn't say when they were arriving but I'd guess sometime in the next two weeks." 

"That sounds like a fucking disaster waiting to happen," Stiles snorted. 

"I agree, but we just have to wait and see what happens," Chris said. 

"Thanks for letting us know," Stiles acknowledged for Derek, knowing that the alpha would find someway to repay the debt without actually saying it out loud. 

Chris nodded, looking over at Allison as he did so. He could see her jaw tightening, her back already ramrod straight. Allison would protect these wolves, Chris knew that, could hear it in the way she talked about them. He didn't like how close she had gotten to them, but couldn't bring himself to tear her from them. Loathe as he was to admit it, but she considered them hers, and vice versa. Chris hadn't much occasion to be around the whole pack as he was now, but what he saw convinced him that there would be no taking her from them. She moved, and they moved with her. Even now, they could feel her unease, which wasn't remarkable by itself seeing as how they could smell emotions, but they could feel her unease and they sought to abate it. The blonde she-wolf had reached out for his daughter's hand taking it in her own. The others had all unconsciously shifted their bodies towards her, making as if to attack some unseen threat. It should have made Chris feel better, knowing that they would protect her. Instead it made him worry. Worry as to what would happen if the other hunters found out that an Argent was part of a werewolf pack. Worry that when they came for Derek's pack, and they would, that they would come for Allison too. Allison had grasped the she-wolf's hand in return, and Chris worried. 

***

"Do you think we'll see more?" Stiles asked later that night, curled around Isaac with Derek on the other side. 

"Of tanuki? Maybe, Lydia didn't say if they came in groups or not," Derek said, ghosting over Stiles' lower back with his fingers. 

"If we kill another one, I want it stuffed," Isaac told his mates, rolling around the new term in his head. Mates, it sounded nice, he thought, opening his mouth to drag his lips down Derek's neck. He felt the alpha's pulse jump and felt his wolf wag his tail smugly.

"What would you do with a stuffed raccoon demon with enormous testicles?" Stiles asked, hand resting against Isaac's hip. The dip right before his hipbones, provided a nice little niche for Stiles to fit his hand. 

"Footstool probably," Isaac replied. Stiles laughed and then nuzzled the top knob of Isaac's spine. 

"So...when are you going to tell Scott and Allison about your epic crush on them?" Stiles asked Isaac with no preamble. 

"Jesus Fucking Christmas, Stiles," Derek sighed, grabbing Stiles by the neck to pull him closer. 

"What? I don't want him pining over them, like he did for us," Stiles retorted. Isaac tried to melt into the bed and was disappointed when he realized that werewolf powers didn't allow him to do so. 

"You can't just expect him to tell them," Derek countered. Isaac wiggled uncomfortably.

"Why not? They obviously love him, they'd be kind of dumb not to, and Scott needs to get over his secret-not-so-secret boycrush. If Scott's going to be looking at Isaac like our pup's a prize steak and he wants to take a bite, then he needs to take responsibility for those eyefucks. And don't even get me started on Allison, if she could she'd probably be having crazy orgies with all of us, she's not exactly subtle," Stiles returned. Isaac idly wondered if banging his head against Derek's chest would be like banging it on a brick wall. 

"Stiles, would you just let things happen naturally," Derek complained, going in to kiss his argumentative mate before he could say anything else. Stiles made a sound of protest before tilting his head for better access. Isaac took this chance to nip and lick both of his mates' necks, as they were kissing right above his head. When they turned their attention to his neck, Isaac just about whined. 

"Don't think I'm forgetting this conversation just because this is rapidly turning into sex," Stiles let them know, grinding against Isaac, and dragging nails down Derek's side. 

"Sounds like a challenge," Derek rumbled, eyes glowing red in the dark. "Think we're up for it, pup?" 

"I think we could fuck him incoherent," Isaac near growled, rolling over so that Stiles could see his eyes burn gold. 

With both of his wolves looking at him like he was Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles wondered if they would eat him up all the better, and then moaned as hands descended on him. 

 

***Epilogue

"Again! Stiles, again in the crotch!" Scott limped into the Hale driveway, Stiles behind him making placating gestures.

"You keep startling me! The trigger on this thing is very sensitive!" Stiles defended himself. 

"I don't know, what does your dad always say, once is accident, two is a coincidence, three is a pattern. This is the third time Stilinski," Jackson pointed out. 

"Well, he's graduated from nailing me in the chest to in my butt," Erica pouted. Boyd tried to cover a snort but didn't manage quite so well and got himself a punch in the arm for it. 

"His aim has good taste," Boyd told her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Derek stood next to Jackson, looking bored as they waited for the rest of the pack. 

"I'm so sorry, really you move a lot quicker than I would have thought, and I just didn't have time to readjust my aim, and I'm so, so sorry," Allison pleaded at Lydia, who had an indefinable look on her face.

"I've already told you it's okay," Lydia said, "It was bound to happen sooner or later." The girls walked into the circle with Peter trailing behind them. 

"You got hit!" Stiles exclaimed, looking at the green splatter on Lydia's brown leather jacket. "How?" He asked confused. 

"Got stuck in the crossfire," she answered vaguely, shrugging her shoulders. Stiles looked over at Peter and noted the green paint on him. 

"Better this time," Derek pronounced and stopped himself from rolling his eyes as his betas practically slavered at the praise. "Come on, we'll order pizza or something," the alpha said turning to go inside his shell of a house. The rest of the pack filed behind him talking loudly about their favorite part of the exercise except for Lydia and Peter. 

Peter lowered his head slightly trying to appear harmless. Lydia narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't have to pull me back," Peter told the strawberry-blonde, lowering his voice but doubting that any of the pack would care enough to eavesdrop. 

"Isn't this exercise supposed to be about teamwork?" Lydia threw Peter's words back at him. 

"Yes, but getting shot without gear on hurts. And even with the leather jacket Allison was at pretty close range." 

"I'm fine, just don't expect me to have to save you all the time," she told the older wolf, turning to go into the house. 

"Lydia," Peter said, grabbing her hand and quickly leeching the small twinge of pain from the paintball out of her. She snatched it back as if his touch had burned and not healed. 

"Don't, you don't get to be kind after everything." 

"It was a kindness for me more than for you," Peter let her know. "I don't enjoy watching you suffer," he said holding her gaze for a moment before turning and leaving.

Lydia stood outside the Hale house until she could breathe without wanting to scream and then marched inside to argue for her pizza topping of choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd ever get this chapter down, so much homework interfered lol. Stiles and Isaac and Derek are finally together woot! There are ominous warnings from Chris Argent and some interesting interaction between Lydia and Peter going on. If you're wondering where the porny bits are, don't worry, I'll be putting up a new fic to be titled Behind the Scenes, where all of the uber fluffyness, smuttiness, and other pack antics that we didn't get to see will be seen. That will be an ongoing fic that I'll drop smaller bits into as I go on with the series. What you can look forward to next is more iphone fails :) Thanks to all of you who have been with me this entire ride and to those of you who jumped onboard, your kudos and comments make my day and are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> (sidenote: sorry if there's typos I posted this late and blurry-eyed :) Also for some very interesting pictures of tanuki, google tanuki woodprints, for some stellar scrotum action)

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames from the Pack for Stiles:
> 
> from Allison: Red Riding Hood  
> from Lydia: WhatsaStiles
> 
> Nicknames from Stiles for the Pack:
> 
> to Allison: Princess Katniss
> 
> Nickname from Lydia to Allison: Bestie


End file.
